Courtney loves Ginger
by Virgrin
Summary: Jejeje, creo que el título lo dice todo. Es un fic shoujoai en el que Courtney está enamorada de Ginger.
1. Chapter 1

Hola!! Soy yo de nuevo, Virgrin!! Bueenooo… Escribí este fict de Ginger porque hace bastante que lo había empezado pero nunca me decidía porque es muy ridículo xD. Pero bueh, como hay tan pocos y quería seguir contribuyendo, me animé y en fin, acá lo tienen. No escribo bien TT, tal vez haya algo o bastante OOC (a Courtney la hice muy loca y encima lesbi, pobre) y encima no es un fic muy "serio", jeje, pero le puse mi esfuerzo y espero que lo disfruten El primer capítulo es muy corto y muy malo TT pero el segundo (ya lo tengo casi listo) es mejor, se los prometo!!

— ¡Dodie¡Macie¡Acá!

Courtney se dio vuelta enseguida ante el sonido de esa voz tan conocida y querida para ella. Y ahí estaba…Ginger. Su pelo cortito y pelirrojo (con las puntas particularmente florecidas), los mismos clips amarillos, su ropa de siempre tan poco a la moda… Así sos vos, Ginger –pensó Courtney con una sonrisa. Observó que Miranda la miraba con mala cara, y supo que era porque se había dado cuenta que estaba mirando a Ginger.

–Qué celosa es Miranda… Ni que fuera su novia –y algo resentida, se apartó un poco de su amiga y volvió sus ojos hacia su pelirroja compañera de clase, sin prestarle la más mínima atención a Miranda, que finalmente se giró ofendida y se fue con Mipsy dejándola plantada. Courtney estaba tan concentrada mirando a Ginger y su grupito que pasaron varios minutos antes de que se enterara.

Ginger estaba charlando animadamente con Dodie y Macie, pero notó la mirada de Courtney. Courtney se ruborizó un poco, miro el suelo rápidamente y con expresión vergonzosa dijo… EEhhhh…. ¡Hola, Ginger¡Hola, Dodie, Macie! –se empezó a reír y las saludó efusivamente dándoles un abrazo.

Ginger: Heee???

Courtney: gotita Jajajaja, estoy muy contenta de verlas, jajaja!!!

Todas: O.o

Courtney: (todavía avergonzada) Jajaja, es que… las quería invitar… a…. emmm... pensando a ir de compras, ajaja!! —terminó apurada—.

Ginger¿Ir de compras?

Courtney¡Exacto¡No puedo sobrevivir todo el verano con sólo 10 pares de zapatos!

Ginger, Dodie y Macie se miraron con una gota. Ellas estaban tan acostumbradas a cuidar como oro cada centavo de su mensualidad, que la forma en que Courtney dilapidaba su fortuna las dejaba de piedra. Ni siquiera tenía que mirar los precios ni hacerse líos con los números como ellas, dado que siempre llevaba una tarjeta de crédito a mano. Y el hecho de que ella no se daba cuenta de nada y lo consideraba absolutamente normal... las desconcertaba un poco, pero como bien había dicho Ginger "es una de las características más adorables de Courtney."

Courtney: Y… ¿quieren venir o no?

Dodie: (entusiasmada) ¡Sí, sí, sí!

Courtney: gotita

Dodie: (dándole la espalda a Courtney) ¡¡¡No puedo creerlo¡¡¡Voy a ir de compras con Courtney Gripling¡¡¡Debe ser un sueño¡¡¡Pellízquenme, pellízquenme¡¡¡Aaah!!!

Macie: Vos lo pediste… (la pellizca).

Dodie¡Ay¡Eso me dolió, Macie¡Ah! (se da cuenta que no es un sueño) ¡No lo puedo creer¡Todo está pasando de verdad!

Ginger y Courtney: gotita

Courtney: (retomando su compostura y elegancia habituales) Entonces nos veremos en el shopping a las 3 de las tarde este sábado. ¿Está bien?

Ginger: Claro, Courtney.

Courtney le sonrió y se dio vuelta como si flotara, saludándolas con la mano… Bah, en realidad… 'Saludándola'. A Ginger. Las otras dos pavas no le importaban demasiado... No es que de verdad le cayeran mal. Eran simpáticas, pero simplemente no eran GINGER.

Continuará…

Nota de la autora: Aunque ya dije bastantes cosas arriba, quise agregar un par de comentarios acá, para rellenar un poco la hoja xD. Me da risa lo tonto que es este fic, pero bueno. Otra cosa, si no les gusta el yuri o el shoujo-ai (o el femmeslash, que es lo mismo), no lo lean y ya. Nada de flames, por favor. Hace rato que quería escribir un fic yuri, pero no se me ocurría ninguna pareja que me gustara… En realidad, ni siquiera me gusta mucho el yuri¬¬. Pero me puse a ver videos de Ginger que grabé hace muuuucho, y me pareció que Courtney estaba medio fascinada con Ginger, así que… se me hizo tierno que se enamorara más en serio y dejara un poco de lado su egocentrismo.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Segundo capítulo! Como ven es más largo y espero que lo disfruten. Hoy no voy a hablar mucho acá. ¡Buen provecho!**

**Ginger dejó su mochila en el piso antes de tirarse en la cama y agarrar su diario. Era una necesidad que tenía cada vez que volvía de la escuela, aunque no hubiera pasado casi nada. De todas formas, hoy SÍ tenía algo importante que contar: las Tres Mosqueteras saldrían de compras con Courtney Gripling!!! **

**Relató todo lo ocurrido con gran entusiasmo y se paró un momento a leer lo que había escrito.**

"**Me pone muy feliz que ahora seamos más amigas de ella…", "pero me siento un poco nerviosa… y no estoy segura de qué ponerme."**

**¡Eso! ¡Su vestuario! ¡¿Qué se iba a poner?! No podía salir con Courtney Gripling con cualquier cosa encima… Necesitaba algo lindo… Algo impactante… Algo que la impresionara. O por lo menos, que le gustara. Pero todo lo que había en su placard era tan… aburrido. Jeans, enteritos y remeras lisas… O con algún adornito pedorro ¬¬. Nada que le sirviera si iba a estar Courtney.**

**Como no conseguía decidirse, terminó llamando a Dodie para pedirle consejo, puesto que solía tener más idea que ella respecto a la moda. Lamentablemente, Dodie estaba en la misma situación y lo único que pudo hacer Ginger fue escuchar los quejidos y lloriqueos de su amiga durante más de una hora. Para el final de la conversación, Dodie ya se había calmado y elegido su ropa para el día siguiente, pero Ginger no.**

**Al final telefoneó a Courtney. Por lo menos se daría una idea de qué se pondría ella y podría escoger algún modelito acorde al de la popular rubia. Esperaba escuchar la fría y tétrica voz de Miranda, pero no, fue la mismísima Courtney quien atendió. De repente Ginger se sintió tímida.**

—**Mmm… Hola, Courtney… Te llamo porque… eh… bueno, no sabía qué ponerme mañana, por eso quería pedirte si me podías ayudar…**

**Courtney lanzó una carcajada. **

—**¡Ginger, Ginger, Ginger! ¡No seas tonta! Por supuesto que te voy a ayudar. ¿Por qué no traés tus cosas a mi casa y entre las dos elegimos? ¡También podrías quedarte a dormir, si querés!**

—**Está bien, Courtney, muchas gracias. Pero…**

—**Jojojo, ¡nos vemos!**

**Courtney estaba parada enfrente del tocador, mirándose fijamente al espejo. No sabía por qué le preocupaba tanto su aspecto, pero cuando se enteró que iba a venir Ginger, se había puesto un poquito nerviosa, pero a la vez extremadamente feliz. Se había cambiado de ropa, perfumado y cepillado una y otra vez su melena ya inmaculada. **

"**Siempre me pasa lo mismo. Cuando fui a su casa la primera vez, me tardé toda la tarde en elegir el vestido. Tenía que estar perfecta. Aunque yo _siempre_ estoy perfecta, no importa lo que me ponga" –pensó, a la vez que admiraba su imagen en el espejo y se sonreía con vanidad. Tras acomodarse el pantalón y repintarse los labios con gloss, se echó sobre un puff con calculada elegancia y cruzó las manos y los tobillos. A los pocos segundos Courtney ya se había inquietado y puesto de pie, empezando a recorrer todo el cuarto. El corazón le retumbaba en el pecho, haciendo tu-tum, tu-tum.**

**Esperó un ratito, que a ella le pareció un año, y echó ansiosamente un vistazo al reloj. Apenas habían pasado cinco minutos… No, mejor dicho, _ya_ habían pasado cinco minutos y no llegaba… ¿Le habría pasado algo? ¿Se habría accidentado?**

**Courtney no podía más de impaciencia. Con los pies zapateó el piso hasta casi romper el taco de sus lustrosas sandalias. Repiqueteó la mesa de tocador con los dedos mientras sus nervios iban en aumento. Acabó golpeando sus largas uñas contra el escritorio sin pensar en su manicura recién hecha.**

**Finalmente la puerta de su dormitorio se abrió y asomó la cabeza adornada con cofia de una de las sirvientas.**

—**Señorita Courtney, ha llegado su amiga —le informó cortésmente la doncella. Courtney tuvo deseos de salir corriendo escaleras abajo, pero se contuvo porque pensó que resultaría muy poco refinado. **

**Ginger. Ahí estaba Ginger, en el umbral de su casa, Con un bolso muy Gingeriano con ponis estampados, y aún más hermosa de lo que recordaba… Y había algo más… ¡Se había cortado el pelo! Poquito, unos cinco centímetros, pero le quedaba fenomenal. Y también se había arreglado para venir. De repente se dio cuenta de lo afortunada que era; había tenido oportunidad de verla cuando normalmente no se veían nunca después de clases y aun mejor, Miranda no había venido a su casa (en caso contrario la reunión hubiera sido tal desastre, y Ginger tan humillada por su amiga, que habría tenido que inventar una excusa para librarla del mal rato). Courtney se puso tan feliz que ya no pudo reprimir por más tiempo su alegría y efusividad.**

— **¡Hola, Ginger! ¡Te estaba esperando! —la saludó con entusiasmo—. Vení, vamos a mi cuarto.**

—**Disculpáme que te haya molestado —respondió Ginger tímidamente mientras subían las escaleras. Cada vez que entraba en la mansión de Courtney se sentía un poco intimidada—. Es que no estaba segura de qué ropa prepararme para mañana… No quería… Ya sabés, desentonar demasiado con mis otras amigas.**

**Justo cuando acababan de cerrar la puerta, se abrió otra vez y apareció otra doncella.**

—**Mademoiselle, ¿dónde desea que traiga el té?**

—**Traé té para dos a mi cuarto, por favor, Giselle —contestó Courtney, muy suelta, mientras Ginger se le abrían los ojos.**

—**Como usted diga –respondió la doncella y se marchó tras hacer una reverencia. **

**Courtney se infló de orgullo ante la estupefacción de su amiga. **

—**Bueno, Courtney. ¿Qué me aconsejás que me ponga mañana? —habló Ginger al fin, recuperándose de su aturdimiento. Abrió el bolso donde había metido varios de sus conjuntos preferidos y también los que consideraba más modernos y glamorosos. Sacó también una pilita de zapatos, pero Courtney meneó la cabeza al ver lo que había traído.**

—**Ginger, no te ofendas, ¡pero usás esto todos los días! —dijo pasando revista a los mismos jeans, polleras y enteritos de siempre—. No es que no te queden bien, pero… ¿No te gustaría probar algo… algo _diferente_?**

— **¿Algo diferente? ¿Qué querés decir?**

—**Y… eso. Algo nuevo, algo más lindo, que no hayas usado nunca.**

—**Pero, Courtney, no puedo ir a comprarme nada ahora…**

—**Ginger, ¿acaso te olvidás de quién soy yo? —canchereó Courtney agarrándola de la mano.**

— **¿Eh?**

—**Soy Courtney Gripling!!! —dijo irguiéndose con orgullo—. ¡La chica más popular y mejor vestida de la pre-secundaria! ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe! Y tooodo eso —señaló un placard gigante— está lleno de ropa. Tengo un montón de ropa que te quedaría preciosa. Es más, hay un vestido que parece hecho a medida para vos. ¿No querés probarte?**

— **O.O… Emm, s-sí, claro.**

**Courtney abrió su gigantesco armario de dos hojas y comenzó a revolver entre las interminables cantidades de ropa y zapatos, mientras Ginger esperaba en silencio, sintiéndose algo nerviosa. Courtney se mordió el labio mientras seguía buscando, pero no encontraba nada. Estaba a punto de darse por vencida, pero luego se acordó que no estaba allí.**

— **Ahaha, qué tonta soy –dijo Courtney volviéndose hacia Ginger.**

— **¿Eh?**

—**El vestido que quiero que te pongas está allá —señaló un mini-armario en una esquina de la habitación antes de irse directa hacia él—. Lo tengo guardado ahí porque es un vestido muy especial –dijo sacándolo del placard con cuidado y colgándolo de la manija de la puerta. Se apartó orgullosamente para que Ginger lo viera. **

— **¡Tatán! ¿Qué te parece? ¿No es precioso? —lo agarró con delicadeza, acercó la cara y restregó cariñosamente su mejilla contra el vestido—. Es un vestido tan querido para mí… Estaba esperando poder usarlo… en una ocasión muy especial de mi vida…**

—**Eh… Courtney… ¿Estás segura de que me lo querés dar?**

**Courtney, que miraba el vestido con cariño, salió de su ensoñación y levantó bruscamente la mirada hacia Ginger.**

—**¡¡Sí!! ¡¡Por supuesto!! **

—**O.O ¿¿EEhh?? **

**Courtney: (sonrojada) Es que… me daría tanto gusto que lo usaras vos. **

— **¿En serio? ¡Gracias! —respondió Ginger agradablemente sorprendida—. ¿Pero por qué? ¿No dijiste algo de que era un vestido muy especial, para usarlo en un momento especial de tu vida?**

**Courtney agarró el vestido, lo contemplo con una expresión embelesada y después se lo probó por encima. Su amiga la miraba sin saber qué decir o hacer. Courtney se quedó un rato mirándose en el espejo del armarito; luego se dio vuelta con elegancia, bajó las pestañas y soslayó a Ginger por encima del cuello del traje.**

—**Pero… vos me gustás mucho, Ginger. Quiero prestártelo. Porque para mí, dártelo a vos para que lo uses, ya es… un momento muy especial… de mi vida —concluyó poéticamente la rubia.**

—**Ah… Ehhh…. Gra-gra–cias —balbuceó, sonrojándose—. Estoy un poco sorprendida… ¿Por qué…?**

— **¿Por qué, qué? —Courtney sonrió dulcemente y empezó a sacar el plástico que envolvía y protegía al vestido—. **

—**N-nada, no importa… N-no me acuerdo.**

**Courtney soltó una de sus risas características.**

—**Bueno, si no te acordás, no me lo digas. ¿Por qué no te lo probás, a ver como te queda? —dijo acercándose a Ginger y pasándole el vestido.**

—**Mmm… está bien —respondió la pelirroja y se metió en el probador.**

— **¿Necesitás ayuda? Hay unos botoncitos que son algo… difíciles de ajustar… ¡Pero eran tan lindos que no pensaba hacérselos sacar ni en un millón de años! —se rió—. Ginger, ¿en serio no necesitás ayuda?**

— **¡No, Courtney, estoy bien! ¡Gracias! —gritó entre resoplidos porque el vestido sí era difícil de poner. **

— **¡Está bien, como vos digas! ¡Pero si necesitás ayuda avisáme! —gritó a su vez Courtney.**

**¡Toc, toc!**

— **¡Pase!**

**Una doncella entró llevando una mesita rodante con una bandeja con dos tazas de té, una tetera y un platito con medialunas.**

—**No, Giselle, sacá las medialunas —ordenó Courtney—. Tengo que cuidar mi figura para el verano, ¿cómo no te acordás?**

—**Está bien, mademoiselle, como usted diga —masculló Giselle, exasperada, y empezando a retirar aquellas bombas calóricas.**

— **¡Esperá, esperá! —la detuvo Courtney—. Ginger, ¿vos no querés medialunas, no?**

—**Ehh… Amm… no sé, ¿vos? —Ginger seguía luchando con el traje. **

—**Mejor dejálas, por si mi amiga quiere —susurró Courtney al oído de la doncella. Giselle, con cara de cansada, volvió a poner las medialunas en el plato y se marchó lo más rápido posible, olvidándose hasta de hacer la típica reverencia. Courtney, con la mirada fija en el probador, sólo esperaba que saliera Ginger y ni se enteró. **

**Tras forcejear y pelearse un buen rato con el vestido, Ginger salió del probador. El vestido le quedaba como pintado. Courtney se quedó pasmada al ver lo bien que le lucía. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero ese vestido parecía hecho a medida para ella. Ella jamás se lo había puesto, pero casi podía adivinar que no le sentaría tan bien como a Ginger. **

— **¡A ver! ¡Dejáme ver! —se inclinó tan bruscamente hacia ella que Ging se asustó un poco—. ¡¡Ay!! —gritó Courtney, con una carita embelesada—. ¡Estás preciosa! ¡Te queda genial!**

**Mientras tanto, Ginger se sentía un poco apenada. Se había plantado delante de Courtney y ésta la había llenado de halagos, además el vestido la hacía sentirse muy rara. Antes de probárselo apenas se había fijado en él, estaba muy ocupada oyendo los comentarios de Courtney, pero ahora… veía con todo detalle como era, y pensaba que no era su estilo.**

**El traje era muy extraño y original, no era el tipo de vestido que uno se pondría normalmente para salir a la calle. No es que fuera excesivamente elegante o mucho menos desaliñado, era muy, muy bonito, pero viendo las refinadas y glamorosas prendas que en general utilizaba Courtney, como el traje beige que llevaba en ese mismo momento, esos moños y volados sí que la sorprendían. ¿Acaso Courtney Gripling pensaba ponerse un vestido tan fantasioso? Además, era amarillo… No parecía un color que le fuera mucho a Courtney, sobretodo siendo tan rubia… **

—**Sí, ya sé que es un vestido muy raro… Con todos estos… adornos… Pero es _hermoso_, ¿no te parece? –dijo agarrando a Ginger y bailando con ella por toda la habitación ante la estupefacción de la pelirroja. Courtney se soltó de ella, dio una vuelta con gracia y agregó sonriente:**

—**Se ve mucho más lindo cuando vos lo tenés puesto que colgado en el armario.**

—**Ahhh…. Muchas gracias… Emmm, es un vestido muy hermoso, pero sigo sin entender por qué es tan especial para vos.**

**Courtney paró en seco su danza y se quedó mirando el suelo. Ginger, viendo que había metido la pata, trató de arreglarlo lo mejor que pudo.**

—**E-en serio es muy lindo, Courtney. ¿No tendrías unos zapatos que combinaran con él? Yo no tengo nada que vaya bien con esto.**

**Courtney reaccionó enseguida, aliviada de que la pelirroja hubiera cambiado de tema. **

— **¡Claro que sí! —exclamó con un entusiasmo tan exagerado que a Ginger le pareció fingido—. Vení conmigo, vamos a ver —la tomó de la mano y la llevó donde tenía todos sus zapatos perfectamente alineados. **

— **¡FAH! —se le escapó a Ginger al ver la cantidad—. ¿Creés que va a ser fácil decidirnos teniendo tantos?**

—**Vos no te preocupes. Sé perfectamente que es lo que te va mejor, y va a ser algo que te va a gustar, estoy segura. Yo te conozco muy bien, Ginger.**

— **¿Ah, sí? —eso la puso contenta—.¿En serio lo decís?**

— **¡Claro! Somos amigas, ¿no? —dijo Courtney, su voz amortiguada porque seguía revolviendo en busca del calzado perfecto para Ginger—. ¡Éstos! ¡¡¡Son preciosos!!! ¡Vas a estar maravillosa!**

**Ginger se rió nerviosamente, roja como un tomate de vergüenza.**

—**A ver, dejámelos ver —habló inclinándose hacia la rubia. Al tomar los zapatos sus dedos se rozaron. Ginger ni lo notó, pero Courtney sí y un escalofrío le corrió por la espalda.**

— **Tenés razón, son lindísimos —se entusiasmó Ging sinceramente—. De verdad, me gustan mucho. Tenías razón cuando dijiste que me conocés muy bien, Courtney —se rió. **

**Courtney también se rió.**

—**Conozco muy bien lo encantadoramente aburrida que sos cuando se trata de la ropa. **

—**Ahh… —musitó Ginger, pensando que nunca entendía si Courtney le hacía burlas o cumplidos. Como si le leyera el pensamiento, la rubia se corrigió enseguida:**

—**¡¡Jajaja, no me malinterpretes!! A mí me encanta que te vistas de forma tan sosa… Es una de las cosas que te hace distinta a todas mis otras amigas… Me gusta que seas diferente. Por eso sos una amiga tan especial para mí, Ginger —dijo Courtney con dulzura y buscando los ojos de Ginger; las miradas de las dos coincidieron por un momento.**

**Ginger se removió incómoda. Los comentarios de Courtney la descolocaban bastante, y además estaba haciéndolos cada vez con más frecuencia… Aunque se sentía bastante halagada, la incomodaban mucho… Casi le hacían pensar que Courtney…**

**Afortunadamente, Courtney enseguida apartó los ojos de la colorada y volvió al tema de los vestidos.**

—**Aunque a vos nunca se te hubiera ocurrido usar un vestido como éste, ¿no? –señaló el vestido amarillo.**

**Ginger negó con la cabeza.**

—**Pero igual te gustó, ¿no? –preguntó ansiosamente Courtney.**

**Ginger asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza para que no molestara más. Courtney exhaló un suspiro de alivio.**

—**Qué suerte… Perdonáme si no tomé en cuenta tu opinión acerca del vestido. Nunca pienso mucho en los demás, siempre pienso en mí, soy una egocéntrica. Pero… te di esto porque quería que compartiéramos algo… Si no te gusta, podés ponerte otra cosa, no tengo por qué obligarte a nada.**

**Ginger la miró sorprendida. Jamás había visto a Courtney tan cariñosa y desprendida de sí misma. **

— **No, no, está bien —dijo enseguida—. Ese vestido tuyo es precioso, es tan… creativo y diferente. No te estoy mintiendo, me encanta. Lo quiero usar —insistió en tono firme.**

**Courtney la miró con una expresión de auténtica felicidad. **

— **¿De verdad? Ay, muchas gracias!! —la abrazó y se alejó canturreando y dando piruetas por la habitación.**

—**Esteee… ¿Courtney?**

—**Ginger, ¿qué hacés ahí parada? ¡Vení! ¡Todavía tenemos que decidir un montón de cosas! ¡Como tu peinado, por ejemplo!**

— **¿M-mi peinado? P-pero Courtney… Yo siempre uso el mismo peinado… Los clips, ya sabés. **

— **¡Por eso! ¿Querés seguir viéndote así de fea y pasada de moda toda la vida? No, no, no, no —dijo sacudiendo un dedo enfrente de la colorada—. Tenemos que probar algo nuevo.**

**Ginger se animó un poco. La energía de Courtney era contagiosa.**

—**Claro, ¿por qué no? —sonrió y se acomodo al lado de su amiga, frente a la mesa del tocador que tenía un enorme espejo. Courtney echó hacia atrás su silla para quedar opuesta a Ginger y poder arreglarle el pelo. **

— **¿Qué querés que te haga? Sé hacer de todo.**

— **Lo que quieras, Courtney. ¿Dónde aprendiste?**

—**Giselle me enseñó —Courtney alcanzó un cepillo del tocador y empezó a desenredar cuidadosamente los bucles rojos de su amiga.**

—**A propósito, desde que llegaste que quería preguntarte una cosa. ¿Quién te cortó el pelo?**

— **¡Ah! —exclamó Ginger sorprendida—. ¿Te diste cuenta?**

—**¡¡Por supuesto que sí!! —replicó Courtney, que parecía ofendida—. Ginger, Ginger, Ginger. Deberías saber que siempre me fijo en esas cosas. De hecho, te lo pregunto porque no se ve muy… profesional —dijo con todo el tacto posible—. No te lo habrás cortado vos, ¿verdad? —agregó riendo.**

— **¡Claro que no! –contestó Ginger, también riéndose—. Fue mi mamá. Para ahorrar plata. ¿No viste como tenía las puntas hoy a la mañana?**

**Courtney se rió.**

— **¡Sí! ¡Horribles! Pero si querías ahorrar plata, me lo podías pedir a mí. Te lo hacía cortar con un peluquero profesional y te lo pagaba todo yo.**

—**N-no importa, Courtney. Igual no hubiera querido que gastaras tanta plata en mí, habría sido demasiada molestia. Además… ¿te habrían dejado?**

— **¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Soy Courtney Gripling! —aulló la rubia, pero al ver la expresión descreída de su amiga, añadió con cierta vergüenza: Bueno, no estoy segura… Tendría que preguntarlo… Ya que no sería para mí, sino para otra persona.**

—**Si no podrías cortármelo vos y ya está —bromeó Ginger.**

— **¡Sí! ¡Eso! ¡Te lo podría cortar yo!**

—**Esteee… Era un chiste, Courtney.**

— **¡Pero a mí me encantaría cortarte el pelo! ¿La próxima vez puedo?**

—**Emm… supongo que sí, ¿pero por qué?**

— **¡Porque quiero! —chilló con un dejo caprichoso en la voz que era típico en ella. Luego cambiando el tono agregó—. Porque así me sentiría más cerca de vos, Ginger. Seríamos más… amigas. Yo te quiero mucho.**

—**Yo también te quiero, Courtney —respondió alegremente la pelirroja—. ¿Podemos seguir con lo de los peinados?**

—**Claro, Ginger –respondió efusivamente su amiga y añadió suavemente. Pero vos no me querés de la misma manera.**

— **¿Eh? ¿Decías algo? —volviéndose.**

—**No, no, nada. Sigamos.**

**Continuará…**


End file.
